city_eighteenfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Sparrow
Project Sparrow was a set of experiments designed by Sector Commander 216 and conducted by a team of ADRENALINE personnel. The experiments were likened to Hitler's search for a perfect 'pure' race of humans. Project Sparrow however, had a military purpose. The overall aim of Project Sparrow was to develop the equivalent of a transhuman combat unit without invasive surgery. History The first revision of Project Sparrow was drafted at the start of November, 2016 when Sector Commander 216 took over leadership of the Sector Authority Board. He contracted ADRENALINE to meet the following criteria for a 'personal' study into the population of City Eighteen. *An equal ratio of male/female citizens were to take part in an experiment. *Citizens holding a classmark of less than C were not to take part in the experiment. *Participants in the experiment were to fit a set of strict physical and psychological parameters. *Participants were to come from a variety of cultural backgrounds. A small handpicked group of ADRENALINE personnel collected a total of twenty six citizens which fit the criteria for the research task. These citizens formed the foundation for a set of experiments which yielded surprising results to 216. Experiments #Each participant underwent brainwashing prior to interaction between themselves and ADRENALINE personnel. Emotional re-adjustment (ERT) was allowed, but emotions were only to be suppressed with chemicals and not physical surgery. It is worth noting that physical surgery was out of the question. Participants who were unresponsive to ERT or were uncooperative were executed. Each participant was placed under suicide watch to remove any interruptions to the experiment. #Once the participants received adequate ERT, they were isolated from each other in research tanks. The chemical injection process began to enhance the physical qualities of the participants. To 216's dismay, seven test subjects were removed from the experiment due to a lack of response to the drugs. The remaining thirteen subjects continued to the next phase of experimentation. #Social rehabilitation began with each subject's emotions manipulated to lessen the event of a a traumatic experience or future psychological event. This proved to be the most effective phase of the entire experiment with only five subjects removed. #After a number of tests to ensure that the previous phases were successful, specialised training began. Each of the remaining eight subjects underwent a three week accelerated training program that was similar to COTA exercises, yet not so combat-oriented. Three subjects died of unknown causes during this phase. The final six subjects passed the training program much to 216's pleasure. Results The remaining six subjects of Project Sparrow were all female. All subjects seemed to hold an increased interest in serving the Sector Authority Board and the Universal Union to their fullest potential. The group also received specially tailored equipment. Furthermore, the successful test subjects were given a group designation of ILLUSION. 216 declared Project Sparrow a success. Impressed with the results of the experiment, he opted to test this same procedure on captured Resistance figures in an effort to form a prototypical death squad. This next set of experiments never took place as the impending Uprising was deemed too high a priority. Category:Combine Technology Category:Technology Category:Biochemical Technology